


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty (Turnfreewood Alphabet Drabble)

by MagicMeg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Multi, Smut, everything under the sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wild, romantic and possibly unbelievable lives of Meg, Gavin and Ryan from A to Z.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434581/chapters/14728996"> this Malec drabble collection </a>. Which, if you're a fan of Shadowhunters, you should totally read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Adventure

When you choose the life of a criminal (or rather when the life chooses you), adventure is the thing that reels you in.

Gavin used to look up at the large crews of Los Santos, when Fake AH was only him, Geoff and Jack, and he would _yearn_ for their lives more than anything. Whilst Gavin was slumming it in some shitty apartment, struggling to feed himself, these mob bosses had the worlds at their fingertips.

He saw them carry out dazzling heists and glorious car chases with the cops and he wanted that adventurous lifestyle more than anything.

So when he finally arrived at the top, it was… anti-climactic. Not that he didn’t enjoy painting his nails with _actual gold_ polish, but it felt empty. When he returned home, with pockets full of cash and several scratches and a black-eye, he came home to emptiness. It was like heading back home after staying the day in Disneyland – the magic stayed _there_.

He started to take more risks in a wild attempt to make the adventure stay in his blood long after a heist was done. This only led to his _actual_ blood being splattered as he crashed off of motorbikes, jumped out of aeroplanes without parachutes and occasionally went on jobs without a bullet-proof vest.

It was the lingering pain which seemed to work the best as it reminded Gavin of what he’d achieved.

Gavin had found himself in a dark place, yet ‘adventure’ seemed nowhere in sight.

Until he met Ryan and Meg.

They burst through the doors of their apartment together, their bags heaving with their rewards and their faces stretched wide with their victorious grins. Instead of brooding in silence, Gavin suddenly found his evenings filled with rattling noise as the three of them threw themselves on the sofa and became enraptured in re-hashing the details from their previous job.

Gavin felt complete.

And it _wasn’t_ because they helped him indulge in his narcissistic desire to permanently live in the glory of their successes.

No, it was so much more than that.

They didn’t help him live his life adventurously. They _were_ his life’s adventure.

He didn’t need heists to feel alive and victorious – the press of Meg’s lips on his collarbone whilst Ryan ran his fingers through Gavin’s long hair did that just fine.

Falling in love with Ryan and Meg led Gavin to his life’s biggest revelation about the word ‘adventure’ that he’d pined after all of his life.

Adventure did not mean flashy cars, penthouses and blood across his chest.

Adventure simply meant being in love with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that and gave you a taste of what was to come! I’m working on a Turnwood multi-fic at the moment but it’s no-where near finished so I thought, ‘Why not start something fun which I can come back to write for here and there’  
> And if I know myself well, and I do, I’ll probably blitz some of these chapters out. So I’ll be trying to keep updates so this on a weekly (?) basis.  
> Watch this space.  
> Let me know if you like! And come talk to me on [ my tumblr ](%E2%80%9D)!


	2. B is for Brightness

Ryan’s body ached – that kind of ache which made his bed all that more appealing after a long day exerting himself. It hadn’t been a particularly tiring day but being thrown out of a window had made an impression.

Gavin and Meg certainly hadn’t blamed him when he had grumbled his way into bed whilst the sun was still up and cocooned himself under the covers, determined to sleep for a year.

Yet, as usual, what he wanted wasn’t in the cards.

It was a stupid hour in the morning when Ryan was roused, blinking blearily and wondering what had disturbed his lovely, toasty sleep.

When his vision finally came into focus he was greeted by Gavin’s face, illuminated in bright light from his ridiculously big iPhone. He was tapping away at his screen, his gold nail polish glittering against it and Gavin was smiling dopily.

Ryan sighed. He was talking to Dan.

Gavin rarely got time to speak to his best friend, due the time difference and Dan’s upright refusal to come anywhere near to Los Santos. At first, Ryan had been jealous when he had caught Gavin texting another man in the middle the night, his face alight with amusement – but once he understood, he became warmed at the sight of Gavin’s fond expression.

However, this time was a different.

Ryan’s body still ached. He was _tired_. And it was god knows what time in the morning.

He wanted to _sleep_.

He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, hoping that Gavin would get the hint. But his gaze didn’t flick up from his phone. Then Ryan was tempted to make some sort of noise of protest but Turney was such a light sleeper that he’d probably just wake her up and that was certainly not something he was willing to risk.

(Yes, he’d only made the mistake of trying to wake her up once. Ryan had just let Gavin do it from then on. Gavin was much braver than the crew gave him credit for.)

Gavin tried to stifle a giggle, his hand flying to his mouth, moving to type with only one hand.

And Ryan’s heart melted.

He suddenly felt a rush of guilt at being so petulant, so he abandoned his glaring and shuffled around in the covers, turning to face Meg so that the light wasn’t so blinding.

The _tap tap_ of Gavin’s fingers stilled and a quiet voice asked, “Rye?”

Ryan sighed again and turned back around, feeling like a large caterpillar who was doing a peculiar dance.

Gavin’s eyes were looking at him guiltily when he asked, “Did I wake you up?”

A small smile tugged at Ryan’s lips. “Yes. But it’s okay. I know you’re talking to Dan.”

This apparently didn’t seem to absolve Gavin’s guilt. “I can talk to him some other time,” he insisted, “I know you had a rough day today.”

Ryan didn’t bother to correct him that he had a rough day _yesterday_. Instead he shuffled closer to Gavin and pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s fine. You just owe me a coffee,” he teased and pleased to be was rewarded with a small smile.

He pulled back and rolled over again, burying himself back into the sheets which smelled of Gavin and Meg, and of home. The _tap tap_ resumed again and the rhythm of it became almost soothing. He felt himself dropping off again, the warmth closing around him as his breathing slowed.

And just when he was about to lose all consciousness, he heard the _click_ of Gavin locking his phone. Then a long, lanky arm wrapped itself around Ryan’s waist and he felt Gavin nuzzle into his back.

When Ryan finally fell back asleep, it was with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come talk to me at [ my tumblr ](http://queenmeg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
